What ya ask for
by Tyanyu
Summary: Kouji askes something stupid, Takuya reacts, how will it turn out? (one-shot)


Okay, this is very true story. It just happened today even. O.o;

Disclaimer: well I don't own Digimon… and well… this is a true story… very true…

.:: Kouji's POV ::.

I sighed and laid my head on the desk. It was only 11: 05 and lunch seemed so far away.

I groaned and stared at the teacher, who kept going on with her, when I noticed something written on the board beside her. I couldn't read it, since it was written in English. _That cursed English teacher must have written that message, darn… she knows we can't read it.._ I thought, grumbling in my pillow that I had made with my arms.

  I silently raised my hand. "Yes?" the teacher asked, pointing for me to put down my hand. I nodded and did so. "What does that note say on the board?" I asked. A couple kids giggled. The teacher glanced at the note and returned at her gaze to the class. She smiled. "The note says: 'Kouji and Kouichi, come to the old classroom at 11: 10.'.." she told us.

I smiled and glanced at Kouichi. He too, was smiling.

Kouichi and I had to go to the same club. It was mandatory for boys to be there. The school had moved me up a grade so I could be with Kouichi, since he was so smart, not that I was jealous of him or anything. Kouichi and I hung with the younger boys because the ones in the 7th grade class were 7th grade jerks, excluding Junpei.

"Is it time to go there yet?" my brother asked the teacher. She turned around and glared at him. Kouichi trembled a little and slumped back into his seat. 

We sat beside each other, partly mine and Kouichi's wish and also partly because the teachers thought we had some kind of psychic twin thing that kept our brains going. _More than they know._

The teacher gave one last glance at us, then turned to the clock. To my relief, it was 11: 12. I grinned.

The teacher stared at the clock, then at us. "You may go now.." she said coldly.

We nodded, got up and left the classroom.

~*~*~

We entered our old classroom to find no one there. There was a circle of seats we could sit in, which I liked. I sat right in front of the TV that was there, Kouichi sitting right beside me. The directors of the group told us to relax and have some cookies. I shrugged, reaching behind me and took some.

"Today, the movie we are watching is the Olsen twins, When In Rome" the director told us.

A couple more boys piled in, but still no Takuya.

Takuya and I have been together as a couple since, oh, November, when Kouichi and Izumi set us up after school. They had been planning that for a long time, and Takuya did ask me out. Yet, we still haven't exactly gone on the date just yet.

"Where is Takuya?" I asked Alex, one of Takuya's friends. He shrugged. "He went outside to go play with Izumi." Alex told me.

I sighed. Kouichi and I liked it when Takuya was here to make fun of whatever movie was on. I was going to miss that for today.

~*~*~

The movie was dragging on slowly when I began to think about my relationship with Takuya. I really did love him, but, he just didn't want to kiss me. We did once, but it was just a quick peck on the lips, nothing to be proud of.

I wanted to tell Kouichi something, so I leaned over to him. He looked at me. "What's up?" he asked silently. "I-I…" I stuttered. "I want to kiss Takuya… On the lips.." I said finally. Kouichi looked at me with surprise, then he grinned.

"When are you gonna kiss him? After school?" he asked. "After school… if I can that is.." I told him, regaining my posture to sit up. This was going to be a long day all right..

~*~*~

"BRIIING!" 

The bell rang and our teacher dismissed us.  _Finally_

Kouichi and I got up, getting our coats and leaving the classroom.

We stood outside, waiting for Takuya to come out. "Oh never mind waiting!" Kouichi said, grabbing me and pulling me into the school.

We waited outside of Takuya's classroom. I kinda didn't like waiting for him too much, though I loved seeing him. 

I slid my backpack of my shoulders, opening it and taking out my chocolate bunny. I nibbled on it for a while, still waiting for Takuya.

Takuya finally came out. "Hey guys!" he said in his usually cheerful voice. I smiled. I loved the sound of his voice. It made me feel wanted.

~*~*~

We walked home, Shinya, his younger brother, was with us. Takuya had promised to walk him home. I didn't mind. 

"Hey Kouji, can I come over today?" Kouichi asked me. I suddenly felt nervous and guilty. I liked having Kouichi over.. it's just that…. He just wasn't the best person to hang out with.

I glanced at Takuya. "Maybe.." I replied, turning back to my brother.

He pulled me back, just so we were out of earshot from Takuya and Shinya. 

"Can you guys move farther away? I wanna talk to Kouji alone!" Kouichi shouted at them.

Takuya shrugged, resting against a tree, with Shinya fascinated with pulling out grass and throwing it at Takuya.

"Why don't you want me over? Or is it because of Takuya?" he asked, nodding to the brunette boy. "It's not that.. it just….." I paused and stared at Takuya.

"You want him over, don't you?" my twin  asked,  making me nervous. "Kouichi, stop that! I'm not ready for _that_ !" I nearly yelled at him. He grinned. "Then let's keep going.." he said somewhat evilly. I shuddered when I heard him trying to be evil.

We both ran up and rejoined where Takuya and Shinya were. We began walking back home.

My friends had a habit of walking me home, all three of them.

We came to the doorstep. I turned to Takuya. "Wanna come over later?" I asked quickly, glancing at my grinning brother. "Ah.. gotta take Tomoki home first.. then ask my mom if I can.." he said. I smiled. _At least he might come over.._ Kouichi then grabbed Takuya by his jacket. "Wait! You've never seen inside Kouji's house!" Kouichi said, pulling Takuya back to my doorstep. I stared at the two. _Those two are nuts.._

I quickly got out my key and opened the door before Kouichi could kill Takuya by choking him. I was then forced in as my brother dragged Takuya and Shinya inside. They followed me into the kitchen. "Okay..," I said blankly "This is my house.." I said. Takuya looked around at my kitchen and living room. Kouichi smiled. Shinya started to look around then whine to Takuya about getting home.

"Ah…. Well you heard Shinya.. I gotta go home.." Takuya said, heading towards the door.

"No! You gotta stay for a while!" Kouichi persisted. "But I gotta go! Listen, I'll be back in little while!" Takuya said, opening the screen door.

"Tak- Takuya!" I said, stopping him from leaving for a second. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" 

"Um….I have to tell you something.." I started, before pausing, with a slight blush on my face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I gotta tell you this.. oh man this is embarrassing.." I aid, turning to look at Kouichi. He knew what I was going to do, he was obliviously grinning. I turned back to Takuya.

"Okay.." I started "Today during our boys' group.. I said to Kouichi.." I stopped and glared at my brother, who was trying not to laugh.

"I-I said to Kouichi….. that I wanted to kiss you.. on the lips.."

Takuya stared at me, then broke into a laugh.

I was surprised, embarrassed and scared, all at the same time. 

"Ah…. I must take Shinya home now! Bye!" Takuya said before he turned and ran home. "Better hurry then!" Kouichi yelled after them.

I stood there, standing, not knowing what to think of the situation. 

"He…. hates me now.." I managed to say. Kouichi dragged me outside, into the parking lot.

"How can he hate you?" he asked. "He laughed at me!" I whined at my brother. Kouichi groaned and slapped his head. "That's not why he was laughing. It was because I was banging my head against the door." He told me. I stared at him. 

"You….. sure?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yes. I'm positive Takuya did not think you were an idiot!" he told me. 

I slowly nodded, telling him I understood. But now I was more confused then ever.

"Uh.. should we go inside?" I asked, pointing to the door. My brother nodded and grinned. "Oh… okay then.." he said, following me inside.

~*~*~

We waited inside for any sign of Takuya to return. I was not a patient person, so I dragged Kouichi to the table and we sat there for a while, glancing through a People magazine.

Just as we were getting to see what Jlo wore to the Oscars, I heard a faint knock on the door.

I then jumped up and answered it. It was Takuya. Kouichi went up beside him and lightly slapped him. Takuya groaned.

"What was that for?" he asked, holding his cheek like it was really injured.

"That's what you get for making Kouji embarrassed!" Kouichi said arrogantly.

"What?" Takuya asked, apparently being ignorant to what happened.

I leaned against the wall, being the shy person I am. "You made me embarrassed…." I said quietly, glancing up at Takuya.

"Oh _I'm_ sorry!" Takuya said, pulling me into a hug. "But why did you laugh……. At me?" I asked, pulling away from his hug.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was only laughing because I would have thought you would be the last person to ask that!" Takuya said.

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you are usually very shy and then you come up and say you want to kiss me…. On the lips…. It kinda funny if you think about it.." he told me.

"It's not funny…. I shouldn't have asked you.." I told him back.

"Yes you should have!" Takuya said before pulling me close and pressing his lips against mine.

My mind had starting racing. _Should I…. kiss back?_ I asked myself.

It didn't matter or not if I kissed back at that moment because Takuya then broke the kiss, his breathing heavy, as was mine.

I stared at him and smiled. _My first real kiss.._

Kouichi grinned and smacked me lightly on the shoulder. "See, told ya!" he whispered.

I felt a little light headed and walked into the dining room.

"Um…. wanna come in?" I asked Takuya. "Sure!" he replied, "But I can only stay for a half an hour!" I smiled. _Better than not coming over at all.._

"Show me your basement! I've never seen it!" Kouichi suddenly exclaimed.

I grinned. "Okay. Follow me." I said, leading them into the basement.

~*~*~

"This is… it! Nothing really special.." I said as I showed them around the basement. They looked around. 

"Who's that?" Takuya asked, pointing to some pictures on the wall.

I blushed quite a bit. "That's Kouji when he was baby!" Kouichi blurted out. I glared at him. I _hated_ when he did that.

Kouichi smiled. "Well.. I guess I gotta go.." he said, heading up the stairs.

I followed him up. "Are you sure?" I asked him. " Do want me do?" Kouichi asked, with a smirk on his face.

I stared at him. I nodded yes. "Okay!" Kouichi replied cheerfully. 

"What's up?" Takuya asked, coming up the stairs as well. "I decided to go home! See ya two!" Kouichi said, picking up his coat and backpack. 

"Okay then.." I said, shutting the door after him.

Takuya stared at me, smiling. "You want a……" I said, opening the cabinet, "A granola bar?" I pulled out a chocolate granola bar.

"Um…. if you want to give it to me.." Takuya said.

I gave it to him. "Here."

"Thanks!"

"No problem" I replied. 

While Takuya was munching down his granola bar, I thought of an idea to do something. "Did you watch that show I said my class was on?" I asked him.

Takuya paused and looked up at me. "You know.. that French show that we did in Quebec.." I told him.

"Ah…. I didn't watch it.. sorry.." Takuya said, finishing off his granola bar.

"I.. can show you!" I said, running downstairs to get the tape. He followed me downstairs.

"Oh.. my mom's taping a TV show right now.." I said, grabbing a videotape.

~*~*~

We went into my mom's room, for that's where the other TV was. I plunked in the tape and began looking for the part I had wanted to show Takuya.

Before long, it was time for Takuya to go home.

"Mom will yell at me if I don't go home now!" he said, getting up from his sitting position on the bed. I got up right after him.

Takuya headed for the hallway, but I stopped him in a hug. "Mm.. thanks for having me over" he said, lighting pushing my face to look right at. Takuya then pulled me into another kiss, pressing his own lips touching mine. This time, however, I willingly kissed right back, pressing my own lips a bit harder

against his own. It felt too good to be really happening. 

He soon broke the kiss, staring me and smiled. "Um.. you have to.." I uttered out, for I was more out of breath than before.

"Oh right! I gotta go!" Takuya exclaimed, scampering to the stairs. I smiled to myself. _He is such a nice boy…. And I love him so much.. it's weird.. I'm never gonna ask something like that again.._

~*~*~

By the time I had gotten downstairs, Takuya was already putting on his shoes. "Well.." he said, standing up, "I guess I gotta go.. bye.." Takuya said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, but not so much it would choke him.

I turned my self to face him, and drew him into another kiss. Every time I kissed him, I felt a flicker of pure happiness and love go on inside me, which made me feel warm. I loved the feeling.

I soon pulled away from the kiss, Takuya's brunette eyes staring at me. (A/N: my BF's eyes are blue…. So it was kinda hard to do this.. heh)

"Heh.." Takuya was probably nervous from the kiss, as was I.

"Well… see ya tomorrow!" he said, putting on his coat and opening the door. 

"Bye.." I said softly. Takuya turned and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"I love you!" Takuya said before turning and walking back down the road.

"I love you too….." I said kindly. I _was_ nervous at first, but him being my boyfriend and all.. was the best.

I shut the door, locked it and leaned upon it. I slowly slid down the door so I was sitting down, with my knees close to my chest. I was trembling, but it was because of the happy after feeling. 

I smiled to myself.

_That was all it was about.._

The fic is over now! Thx for reading my one shot! Oh by the time I finished this, it was Friday…. I started it on Tuesday.. o.o;;

Okay! Bye! 


End file.
